Xeno Gillian
Xeno Gillian is the son of the highest ranking member of the Xeno Clan, Grand Duke Xeno Don, and heir to the name. A proud Greater Noble family, who was blessed with the control of the Southern Frontier Sector territories by the Sacred Ancestor. The Mayor of Krishken is a descendant of Dominic Krishken, the man who led an attack on the Xeno Clan three centuries ago, where his father Xeno Don along with his mother, sister, and her groom were slain. In this massacre, Xeno Gillian and his four cousins Xeno Gorshin, Benelli, Xeno Braylow, and Baron Nichol Hayden survive the attack, and swore revenge on the descendants of the assault. They have awoken after their years of slumber in modern times seeking to make good on this promise. The mayor hires the greatest Vampire Hunters in the Southern Frontier to hunt them before they can exact their revenge. Appearance Annette shut her eyes. Her body trembled abruptly. It was the result of the supernatural aura that came from up ahead. But that air was suddenly shaken. As the unearthly air and her own trembling dwindled, Annette focused her gaze to the fore. Look. Were the shadowy figures ranked like a threat against the very darkness not pulling off to the right? Like vassals bowing before their king. Like fiends cowed by a hero. The rain still lashed the pair viciously, the wind still harangued their mount and the horse that followed them, yet the young man rode on into the night with the girl and the horses, not so much as drawing his blade. Annette caught a sound she'd heard before. It was one her father often made the night before the village financial reports were presented as he studied the documents in his office. It was one condemned criminals in the Capital tried to choke back as the climbed the thirteen steps to their place of execution. The sound of grinding teeth. Hating. Cursing. Regretting. As the pair passed right by them while they could only watch in silence, the Nobles hated themselves so much they could die. Cursed themselves. Regretted what they were. Oh, how many times over that would grow, becoming malice when they assailed the pair. However, as they rode through the pass, Annette’s heart was pounding with excitement. For she had seen the shadowy figures faces etched by a flash of lightning. She knew the legends of the Xeno clan. The power and cruelty of its true heir and his cousins was also established to a shocking degree. She'd even come to accept that they had returned. But at present those demons were unable to lift so much as a finger to prevent the pair from making good their unhurried escape. A flash of light picked the speaker out starkly. Beneath a head blazing red hair was a pair of blood—hued eyes brighter than flame that reflected the two riders. When their eyes gave off the death light, and their hands took up swords, and their fangs were stained with blood, how many souls would be taken from the Creator? "Stop it, Gorshin and Benelli." a third coffin interjected. From the tenor and gravity of the voice, it was clear it belonged to their leader. One of them, Xeno Gillian held out his right hand. His sleeve had been rolled up nearly to his shoulder exposing an arm that was terribly weak and thin. He stood before Gillian and took the man's wrist. Beneath skin as fair as any beauty's, blue veins could be seen. The man with the aquiline nose, Gorshin, hesitated. All their eyes were focused on the wrist he held. He pressed his lips to it. An almost blinding line of vermilion streaked across the white skin. "And now your you power is mine as well," Gillian said in a voice of stone. "Now give me the thread." Gorshin pulled his mouth away. Licking his vermilion-stained lips once, he then grasped the index finger of his right hand with is left and tore it clean off. His complexion unchanged, he held out the finger, and surprisingly enough, Gillian too twisted a finger off his fight hand. They exchanged the digits. Then Gillian pressed Gorshin's finger against his bloody wound. That alone was enough to attach it. Not only that, but he could bend and straighten it at will. After testing that several time, Gillian gave a satisfied nod. "The thread is connected. Now to take the true measure of the man called D with this finger." And with that, he curled the finger like a claw, with not so much as a scar left at the base of it. Once he'd swiftly gotten to his feet again, Gillian saw the grand duke draw the swrod he wore on his hip. The enchanted sword Blue Blood- the wrath of the dead trapped in its blade would drain the blood and life from any it touched. The giant had drwn and struck in a single motion, and Gillian's blade parried the blow. But the young Nobleman's eyes went wide. He could sense something within his body being taken from him. Reeling, Gillian leaned against a nearby control console for support. Both his hands and face were red. Blood gushed from his pres. Was it regret at having recklessly challenged a legendar Greater Noble to battle that flickered across his face? No, as beads of blood covered his face, Gillian grinned. "Quake, you know what to do, I take it?" And that being said, he adjusted his grip on his longsword. A second blow from Blue Blood rained down against it. The instant Gillian parried it a bloody mist engulfed both men. "You bastard! how in hell's name did you manage that?" groaned the grand duke. For he'd felt all of his own blood being drawn out as well, strange as that seemed. Whenever an opponent touches me, not only directly but even with something they hold, their special abilities flow into me. Grand Duke, you're going to be slain by your own power." Gillian's eyebrow arched as if he'd suddenly thought of something. That was followed by his lips turning up in a grin, and his fangs showing themselves. He aired his idea, saying, "I shall inherit this train of yours and its experiments. Only the experiments will take on a new form." "So, you made it all this way, D." Gillian said with a smile. "It would seem it's the risen grand duke you seek, but I have slain him. Your usefulness thus at its end, here you shall die, Hunter." The Nobleman bounded. Twelve feet high and over twenty feet he sailed. But when he swung his blade low, there was no killing lust behind it. D didn't try to evade the blow, but rather parried it. And that was precisely what Gillian had been after. He would absorb all of D's abilities and use them to slay the Hunter. "Gahhhhh!" An ear-splitting scream exploded from Gillian's mouth as the Nobleman practically pried his blade free, his face was covered with horrible wrinkles. Such power......The energy is....." He was actually weeping. "Exactly how much---No, that will be enough. It's more than I can handle. Lets settle this, D. Quake! Personality Xeno Gillian is a highly ruthless, bloodthirsty, and endless love for battle even more so than most Nobles. Things like revenge, rivalry, enmity and other reasons or emotions to fight are secondary to this. No matter the reason or emotion it will end in him searching and finding a battle and acquiring of more power even if he is killed. He is a highly calculating, and strategy prone in combat with a cool unwavering will and confidence. He is a strong leader and has a very strong command presence which is perfect for and may be the biggest reason he is heir to the Xeno family outside his physical power and birthright. He inspires and manipulates the emotions of other masterfully, able to coerce fear, obedience, confidence, loyalty, respect, intimidation, and anything else he desires in all those around him he comes into contact with. Biography He is one of the Xeno Clan that survived the massacre 300 years ago when Dominic Krishken led an attack on his sister's wedding. Three Centuries ago the Mayor of Krishken's ancestor, Dominic Krishken, led an attack on the Xeno Clan. Legend has it they delivered poisoned drink to the wedding reception for the viscount’s daughter the night before, then burst in while they were paralyzed and slaughtered the lot. Women, children, servants —it didn't matter. Everyone got staked through the heart and beheaded. It's the one instance where history books in the Capital don't call it a "battle"; they label it a "massacre". Apparently their blood pooled an inch and a half deep on the floor of the great hall. But the most fearsome of the bunch, Viscount Xeno's son and his four cousins, narrowly escaped harm, fleeing to the crypts beneath the castle to slumber. Fearing their vengeance, his ancestors used mining equipment and vast amounts of explosives to level the castle and block the entrance to the crypts with tens of thousands of tons of rubble. They then set a sensor on top of that, to warn should the five slumbering Nobles awaken. The Nobles have now awakened and with that he hires The Greatest Vampire Hunters in the Southern Frontier. The Lord after awakening broke through these thousands of tons of rubble and he along with the others who awoke attacked Jagos. They drained the town of all the residences' blood, including the nanny of the Mayor of Krishken's daughter, Annette Krishken. From here they are able to gain information about Annette and when she will be returning from the Capital where she has been studying. With this Hayden along with the others watch the roads searching for her travel on route back to Krishken. Hayden is the one who is successful in finding her but is destroyed by D who happens to come by that way. Gillian and the others arrive just after the battle where he declares they will let D go this time but he will not be so fortunate in the future when they meet. He travels with his cousins afterward tacking D and Annette's movements looking for openings for attack or ways to test the Hunter. An opening never comes so they try to create one. From their coffins now with the sunlight out, Xeno Gorshin preparing for attack using the FPU or Flying Predator Unit, comes into contact with Hiki where the two battle. It ends quickly with Hiki crash landing after letting loose a bomb. Later he tries again with D cutting the machine following up with deflecting the fire back at the machine that was moving at super sonic speed. Even when Gillian offers to learn his ability and the two exchanging digits to control it, the attack ends in failure. Gillain thinks he has discerned D's "trick" and declares he will defeat him with this knowledge. Gorshin intended to make a new FPU, Gillian orders him to make it so he can ride it. From here they seem to split up with Gillian going off on his own seemingly to hunt for anyone sent by the Mayor of Krishken. His search is fruitful where he finds a careless Quake Resden who broadcasts his presence to him after destroying the town of Lawless Years. Gillian says he observed him doing this and his use of it in the forest he ended up in afterward. Resden isn't impressed though being a Vampire Hunter and the nature of his power. Gillian attempts to keep his presence hidden but Resden's power allows him to track and sense him. He abandons this tactic fighting the hunter at close range. Despite Resden's confidence and masterful fighting ability and use of his power is unaware of Gillian's ability to learn and use his power against him. He is seemingly destroyed by his own power, with Gillian laughing all the while later grabbing Resden's rescued plaything turning the woman with a bite. At some point during the main events he hunts down Leica Slopey, and Confessor. He turns them as well before heading for the train. He originally wanted to reason with Grand Duke Drago, and make an ally of him in his search for Annette Krishken. He heads for the train boarding it where he runs into Xeno Gorshin who has been turned by the Grand Duke with the Greater Kiss of Nobility. He destroys his cousin before entering calling him no more than a hindrance and of no use to anyone. At the peak of the story the Grand Duke is challenged by his failed experiment who seeks his revenge after Annette is returned to him and he begins to operate on her. After a lengthy battle the duke's dominance of the battle is interrupted by Gillian who makes his appearance known along with Quake Resden. Gillian explains his intent on taking Annette and later control of the train and replacing him as it's master. The battle begins where the Duke's overwhelming skill and strength is too much for Gillian but he counters this with having Quake Resden provide support with his ultra-intense vibrations blasting the giant. He is also hit by the failed experiment Pomerolo. The duke draws Blue Blood and attacks Gillian draining his blood when the blade is parried. Gillian has Quake hit him with his power while he uses mimic to learn the ability of the blade and uses its power against the giant. The Duke continues the fight enduring his own power being used against him covered in blood, using his strength to overwhelm Gillian asserting his dominance and nearing to do a killing stroke. But he is thrown again off balance by Quake's power just enough for Gillian to get a stab in from his blade using the abilities he gained from Blue Blood to kill the duke by passing his defenses to being killed by a normal blade. The giant gives a last thought to Genevieve. Saying her name and that now he will finally be released becoming a mound of ash afterward. D arrives where Gillian scoffs he is too late and can't make good on his goal to kill the grand duke since he has done it already. Gillian continues to taunt D into attacking because he believes he will just copy his abilities and use them against him. The battle begins just as Gillian hopes, only D's power is much too great for him to copy and has the opposite affect weakening him. Gillian switches tactics where he relies more on the support of Quake Resden like he did the grand duke in order to get D off balance enough for him to deliver a killing stroke. It almost works as he is sailing in the air to deliver the final blow, left hand knocks the Noble down grabbing his leg and pinning him. D takes advantage of this, killing the Xeno Clan heir cutting his head off and making it fly in the air far away from his body. Powers and Abilities Chosen One Powers- He has power on this level where he can't really compare physically to D or the Grand Duke either in physical stats or Raw power but he is a step above his cousins. Noble Warrior Mimic Blue Blood Ultra-intense vibrations FPU Blood Beads Daywalking Greater Kiss of Nobility Sleep Casting Telepathy Pocket Dimension Necromancy Researcher Master Geneticist Master Technician Space Manipulation Darkness Manipulation Transportation Cyborg Horse Equipment Longsword FPU Residence Underlings Xeno Gorshin Xeno Braylow Benelli Leica Slopey Confessor Quake Resden Barry Dawn Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble